She's Strong
by Wrightless Storey
Summary: Elizabeth's in a coma. What is everyone going to do to get her back? And how come John can see her and talk to her but nobody else can? What about the little girl that's running around Atlantis also? SPARKY
1. What If I Am In A Coma?

**Disclaimer: **i don't own the atlantis characters...so on so forth...enjoy

**Summary: **Elizabeth's in a coma. What will everyone do to get her back? And how come John can see her and talk to her but nobody else can?

**Pairing: **John/Elizabeth of course!

* * *

"Lad…she's in a coma." Carson informed John as he stood next to Elizabeth with all kinds of machines hooked up to her holding her hand tightly.

"She's going to get out of it. I know she will…she's strong." John whispered running a hand through his hair staring down at Elizabeth's still body

----

Elizabeth has been in a coma for a month and a half. John was taking it hard. John was getting out of his shower and opened the door and saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway

"Holy shit!" John yelled making Elizabeth jump and scream

"Oh my god." John sighed running a hand through his hair

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth was holding her chest

"You! I mean…um…yeah YOU! You're…you…you're in a coma Elizabeth. How can you be here?" John stuttered

"What are you talking about John? I'm right here?" Elizabeth was getting very confused

"Elizabeth…oh my god what the hell." John shut the door and changed into some clothes and came back out to see her standing there with her hands on her hips

"John now that's just rude! Telling me I'm in a coma and then slamming the door in my face! What is your problem?" Elizabeth snapped

"What's my problem? You're in a coma!"

"John I think you need to go see Carson." Elizabeth suggested

"Elizabeth listen to…." John tried to grab her arms but instead his hands went right through her

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth gasped holding her arms up…and then John fell down to the floor unconscious

"John! Oh my god!" Elizabeth screeched kneeling down trying to get him to wake up.

'What if he's right? What if I am in a coma? Holy shit.'

* * *

**An: **i hope u like it! This will be fun to write! R&R plz! give me any ideas or anything that u have!


	2. The Princess And The Queen

"John come on…wake up!" Elizabeth yelled sitting beside John's unconscious body trying to get him to wake up

'If only I could slap him.' Elizabeth though trying it out…then when her hand went right through him she just shrugged and he actually woke up

"Why does the side of my face feel all tingly?" John asked rubbing the side of his face sitting up

"Woah stop the room please." John almost fell back but he caught himself

"John…what were you talking about earlier?" Elizabeth asked looking down at her hands

"About you being in a coma?"

"Yeah…" John could hear the sadness in her voice

"Come on I'll show you." John stood up and wanted to help her up but he couldn't touch her…he would just go right through her

"I would help you up but I can't remember." John smiled down at her making her laugh as she stood up and they walked to the infirmary

----

"Isabelle don't touch that!" Rodney yelled at the 5 year old girl that was about to push a button that was hooked up to Elizabeth

"When do I get to go back to Earth?" Isabelle whined

"Hopefully soon!" Rodney whispered to himself

"I heard that! Mr. Meany-Head!" Isabelle yelled at him

"Do you really think I care?" Rodney whispered to himself again

"I heard that too!" Isabelle pushed her blonde hair behind her ears

"Don't touch that either!" Rodney yelled as she picked up a scalpel and touched the point of it and it gave her a small cut which started bleeding

"Ouch!" Isabelle screeched dropping the scalpel when John walked in

"I told you not to touch that!" Rodney said angrily walking over to her seeing the blood

"I'm bleeding! I'm going to die!" Isabelle screeched running around the room like her head was cut off

"What's wrong?" John teased picking the girl up in his arms

"Uncle John! I'm going to die!" Isabelle screeched making Elizabeth laugh even though nobody could hear it but John

"Why are you going to die?"

"I'm bleeding!" Isabelle showed him her bleeding finger

"Then let's hurry and put a bandage on it so you don't die!" John ran over to the cupboards and set her on the counter

"Hurry I'm dieing!" Isabelle screamed

"I'm going as fast as I can!" John unwrapped the band-aid and put it on her finger

"Are you going to make it?" John asked her

"Yes thanks to you!" Isabelle kissed him on the cheek and her bright blue eyes shined with happiness

"You act like such a child!"

"Rodney he's more of a hero than you'll ever be…but you're more of a woman than he'll ever have." Isabelle teased him. John burst out laughing holding his stomach, Elizabeth was also laughing and couldn't stop…but nobody heard her but John. Rodney just stood staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"Wow I don't have a reply to a 5 year old." Rodney sighed walking over to the counter

"John…can I please find out what's happening to me?" Elizabeth asked a few minutes later

"Sorry." John whispered

"Isabelle will you go play with Rodney for a little while?" John put the girl down

"Sure…when can I see Auntie Lizbeth?" Isabelle looked up at John and then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye but just ignored it

"I'll come get you in a little bit okay." John kissed her on the head and walked behind the curtain with Elizabeth

"Oh my god…I…I'm in a coma…" Elizabeth put her hand up to her mouth. She was confused…she was actually lying on a bed in the infirmary hooked up to all kinds of machines.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth…I shouldn't have brought you." John whispered

"No John it's not your fault…I needed to see this for myself. Now all we need to do is figure out how to get myself back…into my normal body that is." Elizabeth gave a fake smile staring at her body hooked up to all the machines

----

John was sitting in the infirmary with Isabelle O'Neill in his lap…

"Uncle John…when will Auntie Lizbeth wake up?" Isabelle looked up at him

"I don't know…hopefully soon."

"I miss her."

"I miss her too." John kissed Isabelle in the head

"When can I go back to Earth to see my mommy and daddy?"

"When they come to get you. They're on a mission right now and it's going to take awhile before they get back." John lied about some of it…yes Sam and Jack were on a mission but they were being held hostage by Ba'al at the moment and he didn't want to tell Isabelle that she may never see her parents again

"I don't wanna go back to Earth until Auntie Lizzie wakes up." She told John as her eyes started getting heavy

"Okay I'll make sure you stay until she wakes up…you can stay with me." John told her as she fell fast asleep in his arms

"John why didn't you stay on Earth and have a family?" Elizabeth startled him a little bit

"Because I…Elizabeth I lost my entire family when I graduated they moved to Europe and I stayed in the United States. I didn't want to be reminded of my family so I went into the military and found my love to fly." John smiled as she sat down next to him

"Too bad you're really great with children." Elizabeth smiled at him

"This is weird."

"What?"

"Well I'm talking to you…when really you're right there in front of me, unconscious."

"When are we going to tell someone about this so I can get back into my body?" Elizabeth looked down at her hands

"I'll tell Rodney tomorrow when I wake up. But right now I need to put the princess in her royal room. And the queen also needs to get some sleep…you may be unconscious in real life Elizabeth but it might be a good idea to get some rest." John smiled at her as he stood up with Isabelle fast asleep in his arms still

"Thank you John…for everything you've done." Elizabeth smiled as she walked through a wall

* * *

**An: **hope u liked that chapter! R&R PLZ! give me ur ideas! i know Isabelle is kind of a random character that i made up but i couldn't write about Atlantis with out having a child in the story!


	3. At Least She Can See Me

John didn't have any meetings the next day and didn't have to go off world so he looked after Isabelle.

_**I wonder where Elizabeth is? **_John thought to himself as he went to go get Isabelle from Dr. Katie Brown. Rodney had enough of the crazy girl so he begged Katie to take her.

"Uncle John!" Isabelle screeched seeing him walk into Katie's lab. She threw her pen that she was drawing with down and jumped to her feet as she ran to him

"Hey Izzy!" John picked her up in his arms

"Can we go on a jumper ride John?"

"Sure we can." John ruffled Isabelle's crazy blonde curls and put her down.

"Bye Katie! Thank you!" Isabelle ran to her and hugged her tightly before running out with John following

-x-x-x-

When Isabelle and John got back from their jumper ride they went for a walk around Atlantis…

"Uncle John…"

"What is it Izzy?" She hesitated before continuing

"I miss Auntie Lizzie." She told him softly as she looked down at her pink converse shoes

"I miss her too." John picked her up and hugged her

"Is Auntie 'Lizbeth going to die?" John noticed the unshed tears in her eyes before replying…

"No, she's not going to die. Elizabeth is a strong person. She'll fight her way through this." He kissed her forehead

"Can we go see her?"

"Of course we can."

-x-x-x-

John and Isabelle finally got to the infirmary. John pulled the curtain back and shut it again once Isabelle and he walked in. John picked Isabelle up and put her on the bed. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and watched as Isabelle cuddled up to Elizabeth and placed her head on her shoulder. He just sat there for awhile listening to her talk to Elizabeth's unconscious form. He knew Elizabeth being in a coma really affected Isabelle…it affected her as much as it affected him. Isabelle had become so dependant on Elizabeth every since she arrived. That's when John remembered the first day Isabelle was on Atlantis.

_Little Isabelle O'Neill walked into Elizabeth's office slowly with Colonel Caldwell. She looked terrified…_

"_Dr. Weir, this is Isabelle O'Neill." Caldwell introduced them_

"_Hello Isabelle, I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth walked around her desk and kneeled down in front of the 5 year old so she was about her height_

"_We'll take it from here Colonel." John told him and Caldwell walked out_

"_Are you hungry Isabelle?" She nodded slowly "So am I, how about we go to the mess hall?" Elizabeth took Isabelle's hand and walked out with John following them_

"_Elizabeth…" Isabelle tugged on her hand once they got out of the gate room_

"_What?" Elizabeth looked down into Isabelle's bright blue eyes_

"_Does Mr. Caldwell have cancer?" Elizabeth glanced at John with a confused look_

"_No, not that I know of…why do you ask?"_

"_Because he doesn't have any hair!" Isabelle giggled and Elizabeth and John also started laughing_

Isabelle's voice brought him out of his thoughts…

"I miss you and love you lots." Isabelle kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "I'm also really sorry for breaking your picture, dropping your laptop, making Uncle Rodney so mad, the food fight Uncle John started with me, jumping on your bed and falling off, and I'm even sorrier for flooding your bathroom." John smiled remembering all those times…

_Isabelle was looking at all of Elizabeth's pictures in the picture frames when she picked one up._

_John and Elizabeth then walked into Elizabeth's quarters. To see Isabelle holding the picture frame of Sam, Jack, and themselves having a snow fight on Earth. Teal'c was also in the picture but he was in the back trying to avoid getting hit. Jack was straddling Sam and shoving snow down her coat and into her face as she lay down in the snow. John was spinning Elizabeth around in his arms about to let her go as she shoved snow in his face…_

"_Wutchya doin Izzy?" John broke the silence. Isabelle screamed and dropped the picture frame and it hit the ground shattering_

_-x-x-x-_

_John, Elizabeth, and Rodney were walking behind Isabelle on their way to Elizabeth's office. Isabelle carried Elizabeth's laptop for her. They got to the stairs and Isabelle went down the first step before she tripped and sent Elizabeth's computer down the rest._

_-x-x-x-_

_Elizabeth had a lot of meetings and paperwork to do one day so John decided he would watch Isabelle for her. John took Isabelle to the mess hall because she was hungry. They were the only ones there. Isabelle accidentally spilled her juice on John's shoe. John ate the rest of his sandwich before he grabbed his spoon and dipped it into Isabelle's jello. She grabbed the end of his spoon before he could eat the jello. Her fingers slipped and the jello flung into his face. That's how the food fight started between them…but it ended when Elizabeth walked in and a piece of pie landed on her head._

_-x-x-x-_

_John was walking down the corridor one day when Isabelle came running out of Elizabeth's quarters almost tripping over her feet. She ran to John and he picked her up._

"_What's going on Isabelle?" He asked her as she tried to hide herself in his arms_

"_HIDE ME!" Just then Elizabeth ran out_

"_Hey what happened?" John tried asking her this time_

"_Well she decided to jump on my bed and fall off, hitting her head in the process." Elizabeth checked over Isabelle's head and sure enough there was a bruising spot already forming with a little bump._

_-x-x-x-_

_John also remembered the time Isabelle was going to take a bath in Elizabeth's bathtub. She turned the water on and ran out of the room to put her shoes away. Then she went in search for her doll. She forgot all about the water until she saw it coming under the door._

John looked over at Isabelle and noticed she was fast asleep. That's when Elizabeth appeared next to him.

"Jesus don't do that!" He jumped

"Sorry." She gave him an apologetic smile then saw Isabelle lying on the bed. "How is she doing?" Elizabeth asked as she took a few steps towards Isabelle and stared down at her peaceful face

"She really misses you." John pushed some stray curls from Isabelle's face.

"John have to talked to Rodney yet?"

"I'll talk to him as soon as she wakes up. She hasn't been getting much sleep lately." Just then Isabelle woke up…

"Uncle John who are you talking to?" She yawned looking around the room

"Just talking to Elizabeth…" That's when Isabelle screamed

"What's wrong Isabelle?" John shot out of the chair.

"AUNTIE LIZZIE!" She pointed at Elizabeth then looked down at the unconscious Elizabeth and screamed again

"Isabelle can you see Elizabeth?" Isabelle smiled brightly and nodded as she looked at Elizabeth

"Isabelle?" Elizabeth said softly taking a step forward

Isabelle shrieked in joy and shot up onto her feet. She was about to throw her arms around Elizabeth but John wrapped an arm around her waist so she wouldn't go flying through her and hit the ground.

"You're INVISIBLE!"

"At least she can see me…" Elizabeth sighed as Isabelle passed out in John's arms

"We need to go talk to Rodney and figure out what the hell is going on." Elizabeth just nodded before they walked out

-x-x-x-

**AN: yea im srry i haven't updated this n a LLOONNGG time...but i have been writing stuff down so i have like the next chapter n part of the next chapter done...but w/e! R&R plz tell me wut u think so far...**


	4. Make It A Surprise

John and Elizabeth walked into Rodney's lab and John had a now awake Isabelle in his arms.

"Oh god, what do you want now?" Rodney groaned seeing them

"Rodney I need your help…"

"I am not watching her!"

"Rodney…"

"No! She nearly started my lab on fire!"

"Uncle Rodney shut your mouth and listen!" Isabelle yelled at him and he finally stopped jabbering

"Rodney, Elizabeth needs your help."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well she's right beside me." Rodney started laughing

"What's so funny?" John put Isabelle down and she put her hands on her hips

"John, Elizabeth is lying in the infirmary!"

"She's also standing right next to me." Elizabeth finally spoke up to John

"How come only you and Isabelle can see me?"

"I don't know." Rodney finally exploded…

"John, Elizabeth is in a coma! We'll be lucky if we ever get her back! Carson is doing his best but maybe it isn't enough! You need to accept the fact that we may lose her!"

"Nobody else can see me…because it's not affecting them anymore. They're all accepting that I may never wake up." Tears came to Elizabeth's eyes

"Rodney she's not going to die! She's right here with us! We're not going to lose her!" John yelled at Rodney

"I think you should go to talk Dr. Heightmeyer John."

"Auntie Lizzie isn't dead Uncle Rodney! She's not going to die! Uncle John and I won't let her!" Isabelle screamed at the top of her lungs as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She ran out of the room crying…

"Way to go Rodney. If you don't want to believe us, then don't! But don't go and hurt Isabelle because she loves and believes in Elizabeth!" John yelled before running after Isabelle

-x-x-x-

John finally found Isabelle fast asleep, cuddled up on Elizabeth's bed in her quarters. John decided jus to let her sleep in Elizabeth quarters.

"Thank you John." Elizabeth startled John yet again as she appeared next to him in her quarters

"Okay you really have to stop doing that to me! And what are you thanking me for?" He looked at her with curiosity

"For not giving up on me."

"Well you're very welcome…but we still have to get you back into your body…wait a minute!"

"What?"

"Come on!" John ran out of Elizabeth's quarters and locked the door behind him so Isabelle couldn't get out if she woke and he ran to the infirmary

-x-x-x-

"John what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked finally showing up

"Stop doing that!" He walked past her and stood by her beside. "Now close your eyes."

She did as he told her and he picked her unconscious hand up and she could feel it.

"I can feel it…" She smiled before opening her eyes

"I've heard before that people can't pass on or come back, whatever! Because something is bothering them, like you need to do something."

"Well I sure do remember brushing my teeth and eating a full healthy meal before I was put into a coma…"

"Elizabeth you know what I mean!" He glared at her

She didn't respond to him and just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you need to do Elizabeth? What is it that you haven't been able to do?"

"John this is harder for me than you think." She let out a long breath

"Well tell me! Then I'll help you fix it!"

"John nobody can fix it…" She looked down at her feet

"What do you mean?"

"John if you're right. The reason I haven't died or come back yet…is…is you." She told him softly staring down at the floor with tears in her eyes

"What about me?" He took a few steps toward her. But she didn't respond

"Look at me Elizabeth…" He moved so he was now standing in front of her. She finally looked up. What he saw shocked him…she was crying

"Tell me…"

"I love you John! I regret every minute I have spent on Atlantis because I can't come to the point of telling you that!"

"I love you too…" He told her softly as the room filled with a bright light. John closed his eyes and when he opened them he heard someone coughing. He turned around quickly to see Elizabeth (hooked up to the machines) awake!

"Elizabeth!" He yelled running to her side. That's when Carson came running into the room…

"Carson she's awake!" John yelled as Carson ran over to them and pulled the tube out of Elizabeth's mouth

"I love you too." John smiled down at her brightly after he told her that. She smiled back up at him before he kissed her passionately

"Okay she just came out of a come lad! I don't think she wants to go into another one!" Elizabeth and John broke apart laughing. John, Elizabeth, and Carson decided not to tell Isabelle that Elizabeth was awake. She wanted to surprise Isabelle…when she was better

-x-x-x-

**AN:: i haven't realli updated this alot lately lol. but i realli only have like 1 more chapter written out soo far n i haven't looked it yet lately. i've had it written out for like 2 months now but i jus never get to it...my bad :P...n-e-ways R&R ppllzz!**


	5. We'll Be Here

Carson made Elizabeth stay in the infirmary for three days so she could get her energy back. Those three days were very hard for John. He had to try and keep Isabelle out of the infirmary. He also felt horrible keeping that kind of secret against Isabelle, she cried herself to sleep one night because of Rodney making her think Elizabeth was going to die. She always fought against John and cried when he wouldn't let her go see Elizabeth. John just did the best he could and comforted Isabelle.

"But I want to see Aunt 'Lizbeth!" Isabelle whined to John as they walked down a hall.

"We can't go see her Izzy, Carson said so." John practically yelled at her. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him.

"Did Auntie Lizzie die?" Tears came to her eyes.

"No, sweetie Auntie Liz didn't die." John picked her up and hugged her tightly. They continued their walk after John set her back down on her feet.

Isabelle and John rounded a corner and Isabelle screamed at the top of her lungs before she took off running full speed at Elizabeth standing right before her.

"AUNTIE LIZZIE!" She cried jumping into Elizabeth's arms.

"Hey sweetheart!" Elizabeth hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you so much! Uncle John and Uncle Rodney wouldn't ever let me come see you!" Isabelle clutched to Elizabeth.

"That's because I had to get all better before I could see you!" Elizabeth looked into the small bright blue eyes.

"I love you!" Isabelle buried her face back into Elizabeth's curls.

"I love you too Isabelle."

-x-x-x-

John had to go talk with Carson about a few things. Elizabeth went back to her quarters with Isabelle. It was close to 10 pm. John finally left the infirmary and went to check on Elizabeth and Isabelle. He just walked right into Elizabeth's quarters and saw her sitting on the bed playing with Isabelle's curls. Isabelle was clutching to Elizabeth and was fast asleep with her head on Elizabeth's waist. John smiled before walking over to her.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He sat on the end of her bed.

"A little tired, but other than that…I feel great!" She smiled at him brightly. He smiled back at her and just kind of stared at her… "What?" She questioned him.

"Nothing. I'm just glad your okay." He grabbed her foot and shook it a little bit.

"It's better than lying there in a coma." She gave him a small smile.

"You sure you're up to her staying with you tonight?" She glanced down at Isabelle before turning her attention back to John.

"I don't think I have much of a choice." She teased and John then noticed the death grip Izzy had on Elizabeth.

"I'll come get you both in the morning for breakfast." He stood up and got to the door before Elizabeth started talking…

"John…" He stopped in the doorway and turned to her. "Thanks."

"No problem." He gave her a bright smile before walking out and making his way to his quarters.

-x-x-x-

John picked Elizabeth and Isabelle up on his way to breakfast. On their way to the mess hall, John noticed how Isabelle would not at any cost leave Elizabeth's side. It was a good thing Carson was making Elizabeth stay off duty for another week.

"Uncle John…can we go to the mainland today?" John looked to Elizabeth and she nodded telling him that she would go since she didn't have anything else to do.

"Yes we sure can."

"Really? Yay!" She let go of Elizabeth's hand and ran to him. He picked her up and she hugged him. Then he carried her the rest of the way to the mess hall. Izzy ate as fast as possible…

"Isabelle slow down before you choke on your food! We have all day to be on the mainland!" Elizabeth made her slow down, even thought Isabelle was 3/4ths done with her food.

"Elizabeth is right Izzy, slow down. Or we won't go…" Now that made her slow down. The three of them finally finished up eating and they made their way to the jumper bay. But on the way Carson called Elizabeth back to the infirmary. So they made their way there instead. Carson just wanted to give Elizabeth some painkillers. She had been telling him the other day that she was having headaches.

"Can we go to the mainland yet?" Isabelle whined.

"You're goin to the mainland?" Carson asked them.

"Yes, we planned on it…" Elizabeth told him, but she knew what was coming.

"You wouldn't wanna post-pone that wee trip for at least two more days would ya?" Isabelle gave out a loud groan before retaliating…

"Uncle Carson!" She whined.

"Izzy…" Elizabeth warned her.

"Sorry…but still! Uncle Carson we were going to go swimming!" She whined again.

"Isabelle what did I just say?" Elizabeth warned her again.

"Ummm…my name?" Now it was John's turn.

"Isabelle…" He said in a very warning tone. John and Elizabeth noticed how odd Isabelle had been acting the whole day.

"Isabelle what has gotten into you today?" Elizabeth asked her as she looked into the girl's eyes.

"Just leave me alone!" She cried out before jumping off the infirmary bed and running out. Elizabeth and John ran after her.

"Isabelle come back!" Elizabeth yelled as they ran after her. They finally ran around a corner and saw Isabelle sitting against a wall sobbing.

"What's the matter Izzy?" Elizabeth asked as she picked Isabelle up in her arms. Isabelle wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck and clutched to her as she sobbed out…

"I want my mommy and daddy!" She cried and continued sobbing.

"Come on sweetheart; let's go back to Uncle Carson. It's going to be okay. Your mommy and daddy will see you soon." Elizabeth and John headed back to the infirmary and Isabelle was asleep when they got there.

"What's wrong with the wee lass?" Carson asked them as Elizabeth placed Isabelle on the nearest bed.

"She misses her mom and dad. I think she's just really stressed out, especially with everything that has happened." Carson and Elizabeth gave John a bit of a confused look. "Well with her not seeing her parents for three months, you being in a coma for a month and a half. She hasn't been getting good sleep at night. I think she's just stressed out." Carson shrugged before responding.

"I guess it is possible." John and Carson looked over at Elizabeth who was standing there staring at Isabelle's sleeping form, with her arms crossed over her chest. John walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I should have paid more attention. It seemed like something was bugging her the other day. Then she wouldn't leave my side…"

"It's not your fault! You just came out of a coma; you didn't know what was going on in her mind. None of us did." He tightened his grip on her shoulders and she placed her head on his shoulder as they watched Isabelle sleep.

-x-x-x-

The next day Carson let Isabelle out of the infirmary. He just wanted her to stay there and get some rest, away from all the commotion. So John and Elizabeth went to get her…

"Can we go to the mainland today?" Isabelle asked Elizabeth and John softly as Carson walked in.

"You have to ask Carson about that one." John answered for her.

"Ask me what?" Carson asked smiling at them as he came over to them.

"Uncle Carson…" Isabelle started softly.

"What can I do for you love?" He asked brushing her crazy blonde curls from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Can we…go to the mainland today?" She asked him softly.

Carson studied her for a minute and looked to Elizabeth and John before he replied…

"Alright, you can go." He answered and she jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" She shrieked kissing his cheek.

"Alright then let's go get ready." Elizabeth interrupted them and Isabelle practically leapt from the bed into her arms.

"I don't wan'ta see any of you when you get back." Carson told them as they walked out .

-x-x-x-

John, Elizabeth, and Isabelle stayed the night on the mainland and came back the day after. Isabelle was skipping down the corridor in front of Elizabeth when John called them to Stargate Commands.

"Isabelle we need to go meet John…" Elizabeth announced to the little girl skipping happily in front of her who came to a complete stop when her name was called.

"Why?" She asked her curiously.

"He says he has a surprise for you!" She told the small girl with a smile.

"Really?!" Isabelle shrieked happily as Elizabeth held her hand out to her.

"Yeah…come on. Let's go see what it is!" Elizabeth smirked at Isabelle's happiness as she took her hand and they took off to Stargate Commands.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth had Isabelle on her back by the time they walked into Stargate Commands. They saw John talking to four people. Three men and a woman, Elizabeth and Isabelle didn't realize who they were at first. When the people turned Isabelle cried out happily at the top of her lungs as Elizabeth put her down on her feet.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Isabelle cried happily running to them as fast as she could with Elizabeth walking behind her with a smile on her face.

"Hey princess!" General Jack O'Neill smiled brightly at his daughter as he picked her up in his arms.

"I missed you both very, very much!" Isabelle told them hugging Jack tightly as Elizabeth went up to her office to talk with a person.

"We missed you too sweetheart." Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill smiled at her daughter and kissed the side of her head, brushing her curls out of her face before Isabelle jumped into her arms next.

"Uncle Daniel! Uncle Teal'c!" Isabelle smiled happily at the two men and they just smiled at her.

"Am I going home?" Isabelle asked them softly.

"That's what we planned…but if you want to stay here…" Jack started to tease her.

"I really like Atlantis…but I want to be with you!" Isabelle told them not trying to be rude.

"It's alright Izzy we'll understand." John also teased her smiling brightly at the girl as she snuggled into her mother.

"How about we come back and visit soon?" Sam suggested to her daughter and the others.

"Yeah!" Isabelle cried out sitting upright in her mother's arms.

"Sounds like a plan. But I really think we should get back home…I think someone is waiting for you." Jack smiled brightly at his daughter.

"Who?" She questioned slightly confused.

"But that would ruin the surprise…" Jack continued teasing her making her glare at him.

"Daddy…" She told him in a low tone as she stared him down.

"And they all say she is just like her father?" Daniel spoke up.

"What was that Daniel?" Sam questioned staring at him with a slight warning glare.

"I rest my case." He smiled brightly at her.

"I'm going to ignore that comment, because I think Izzy has some good byes she needs to address before we leave!" Sam smirked as John took her from Sam.

"See you later Izzy." John smiled kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly.

"Love you Uncle John!" She smiled back kissing him on the cheek before he put her down. She then went to Rodney who was sitting on the stairs.

"Good bye Uncle Rodney." She smiled brightly at him standing next to him on the steps before kissing his cheek. He just smiled up at her and gave her a small hug before she moved on to Ronon, Teyla, Katie, and Carson. Then last but not least was Elizabeth who was still in her office when Izzy saw the woman that she was talking to walk out. Sam and Jack looked at their daughter and saw a slightly sad look on her face as she looked up towards Elizabeth's office. Isabelle slowly walked up to Elizabeth's office as Elizabeth stood in front of her desk arranging the new papers the other woman just dropped off with her when she felt two arms wrap around her legs.

Elizabeth looked down to find Isabelle crying softly with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Elizabeth smiled softly and bent down to pick Izzy up in her arms. Isabelle automatically wrapped her arms tightly around Elizabeth's neck.

"I don't want to leave you…" Isabelle whispered to her.

"You'll be with your mommy and daddy, just what you've wanted sweetheart. You're also going to come back soon." Elizabeth replied reassuringly as John walked in.

"But what if something bad happens again…?" Isabelle told her barely above a whisper as she pulled back in Elizabeth's arms looking into her eyes.

"Izzy I promise to you that she'll still be here. I'm going to take great care of her!" John spoke up making Isabelle notice he was even there making her smile brightly as he walked over to them.

"No more sleeping forever?" Isabelle whispered and Elizabeth shook her head.

"No more sleeping forever. Uncle John will be here for me." Elizabeth told her smiling slightly at John as he placed an arm around he shoulders and wiped away a few stray tears from Isabelle's face.

"I love you!" She mumbled hugging Elizabeth tightly again.

"I love you too sweetheart. I'll see you soon okay?" She told her and she just nodded before they all walked down to the others so they could go through the gate. John and Elizabeth stood at the top of the stairs together while Rodney continued sitting in the middle of the stairs. The gate finally shut down, Ronon, Teyla, Katie, and Carson went back to work.

"I think I'm actually going to miss that crazy little girl." Rodney spoke up softly making Elizabeth and John smile and laugh slightly.

"I knew you had a heart in there some where McKay." John teased him as Rodney looked up at him with a little smile on his face.

-x-x-x-

**AN: ive decided to finally end this story i figured this would be a pretty good ending so i hope you enjoyed & will review on this one whether it be good er bad- i like the responses!**


End file.
